As rosas não falam
by Duo-chan Maxwell
Summary: Aya vai embora e Ken reflete no jardim... Yaoi AyaXKen, Angst, lemon


As rosas não falam.

Er...bem, essa é minha fic de Weiß e meu primeiro lemon Duo fica vermelha então não liguem se estiver meio ruim...U

Classificações: R – Yaoi/Lemon – Angst – Aya X Ken, insinuações de Yohji X Omi

"Bate outra vez

Com esperanças o meu coração

Pois já vai terminando o verão

Enfim"

Eu sou um idiota. Não importa o que digam, eu sou um idiota. Por quê? Porque todos os dias eu fico aqui, com essa esperança inútil de você voltar. Ah, Aya...e eu sou mais idiota ainda por deixar você ir embora...

"Volto ao jardim

Com a certeza de que devo chorar

Pois bem sei que não queres voltar

Para mim"

Vou para o pequeno jardim que existe nos fundos. Meus olhos se enchem de água ao chegar lá e ver as rosas. Aquelas das quais você cuidava com tanto esmero. Floriram de novo este ano, como você tanto queria. Talvez seja pelos cuidados que lhes dispensei, talvez seja pelas lágrimas que derramei ali, onde nos beijamos pela primeira vez, depois que você se foi. Mas isso não vai trazer você de volta...minha vista embaçada pelas lágrimas me trouxe clareza para ver agora que você nunca me amou...eu nunca fui capaz de derreter o gelo do seu coração, e muito menos aquecê-lo...

"Queixo-me às rosas

Mas que bobagem"

E conto tudo isso às roseiras. Acaricio uma das rosas mais belas como eu faria com seu rosto, se você estivesse aqui comigo. Acabei tendo muito medo de mostrar totalmente o meu coração porque tive medo de me machucar...e me machuquei mesmo assim, por ter brigado com você por um motivo tão besta.

FLASHBACK

Haviam acabado de terminar uma missão, bem-sucedida como de costume, e já estavam a discutir.

- Ela era só uma garota de 14 anos! Não precisava ter matado a coitada! – argumentou Ken, falando alto no banco do carona do Porsche branco.

- Ela nos viu e ouviu nossos nomes reais. Poderia colocar nossas identidades em risco. – replicou, com o tom de voz frio de sempre.

- Mas nós podiamos dar um jeito... – falou, depois de pensar um tempo.

- Como? Hipnose! – ironizou, estacionando na garagem.

Assim que entraram, Aya foi para o quarto, puxou um livro da estante e se afundou na poltrona, sem dar a mínima atenção para o moreno.

- Ah, mas que droga, Aya! Porque você tem que ser tão frio assim! – reclamou, na porta do quarto do ruivo.

- É o meu jeito, ora. E se você não tem nada para fazer aqui, vai dormir porque amanhã abrimos bem cedo e é o seu dia de fazer as entregas.

Ken suspirou. Aya deveria estar realmente bravo com ele. Fechou a porta, trancando-a em seguida.

- Aya... – chamou, fazendo o ruivo desviar os olhos do livro e vê-lo abrindo a camisa. – Vem...faz tanto tempo que...hmm... – dizia, antes do outro o calar com um beijo cheio de desejo e lascívia.

- Na verdade, faz quase uma semana que nós não conseguimos um tempinho para nós... – sussurrou, antes de puxar os sedosos cabelos castanhos, expondo o delicioso pescoço do jogador. Mordiscou um pouquinho o lóbulo da orelha, antes de levar a boca àquela área tão sensível em Ken, marcando-a e arrancando gemidos dos lábios já vermelhos pelo beijo.

- A-A-Aya... – balbuciou ao sentir os dedos longos e esguios do espadachim se esgueirarem por dentro de sua camisa aberta e brincarem com seus mamilos, já bastante eretos e sensíveis.

- Oi! – indagou, no meio do caminho até o peito, olhando das íris enevoadas pelo desejo.

- Não pára...hmmm...- pediu ao sentir a língua quente e aveludada de Aya estimular ainda mais um de seus mamilos, enquanto uma das mãos beliscava suavemente o outro.

Reunindo boa parte da pouca sanidade que lhe restava, começou a retirar o sobretudo de Aya, mas essa tarefa se tornava cada vez mais difícil à medida em que o ruivo o estimulava com mais vigor.

Aya abriu a calça de Ken e deslizou a mão para dendro da cueca, massageando a ereção desperta já há algum tempo, fazendo o moreno gemer alto.

- Gosta? – perguntou em um tom predatório e sensual, bem perto do ouvido do jogador. – Hm! – insistiu, depois sugando e mosdiscando o lóbulo como se fosse uma frutinha suculenta.

- Ah...ha-hai...- respondeu tremulamente, com as pernas fraquejando. Aya percebeu e encaminhou-o para a cama, jogando-o nela.

Subiu na cama, ficando em pé nela e começou a tirar seu traje de missão sensual e vagarosamente, deixando Ken ainda mais excitado.

- Vem logo...não consigo agüentar muito mais... – pediu, devorando o espadachim com os olhos. O ruivo debruçou-se sobre o moreno e, enquanto mordia delicadamente o ombro do outro, procurava algo sob o travesseiro.

- Esqueci o tubo de lubrificante no seu quarto...- reclamou, subindo os beijos para a linha do maxilar.

- Hmm...então vai com saliva mesmo...ajoelha...- disse, tomando a enorme ereção de Aya entre as mãos, sentindo o toque quente e acetinado antes de colocá-la na boca, fazendo o ruivo gemer alto.

- Aaah...você tem uma...hmm...boquinha tão gostosa...- murmurou, puxando Ken para si, pedindo por mais. – Pára...pára...aah...eu vou...hmmm... – apesar dos protestos, não parou, sentindo o fluido quente e espesso inundar sua boca. Ao tentar engoli-lo, retirou a boca e não pôde deixar de notar que o ruivo ainda (ou já... ) estava bastante duro.

- Vem aqui. – chamou, fazendo as belas pernas de Ken envolverem sua cintura. Aproveitando a lubrificação oferecida pela saliva e sua semente, lentamente penetrou o moreno.

- Hmm...Ayaa... – choramingou, repuxando os lençóis, angustiado com a lentidão do parceiro. – Faz forte...

O ruivo sorriu com malícia, tornando o ritmo intenso e selvagem, fazendo o jogador gemer alto, por vezes gritar.

- É assim que você gosta, Kenken? – perguntou, entre gemidos contidos, enquanto marcava a pele bronzeada do pescoço com fortes chupadas.

- É...agora...cala a boca...e mete com toda a...força...aaah...hmm... – respondeu atrevidamente, puxando-o com as pernas, tornando a penetração mais profunda. – Vai, Aya...mais...mais...aí, aí...isso...! – murmurava, enlouquecido pelo membro do ruivo acariciando as paredes de seu canal e sua próstata, em conjunto com a fricção dos dois corpos.

- Ahn...você é muito gostoso...hm...Ken...eu vou...

- Eu...tam...AAH! AYAA! – gritou incontidamente com a chegada do orgasmo avassalador que o espadachim lhe proporcionava. Sentiu o peso do outro sobre si, ronronou saciadamente e adormeceu.

Assim que percebeu parte de suas forças voltando, Aya saiu de cima do moreno, virou-se e cobriu-se, caindo no sono pouco depos.

já de manhã...

Ken espreguiçou-se largamente, esticando os músculos. Olhou para os lados e suspirou desapontado: o ruivo não estava ali. Lembrou-se de que ele costumava acordar cedo e foi para o banheiro tomar uma chuveirada rápida para se livrar do sêmen seco grudado em si.

Depois do "banho de gato", passou bons 10 minutos à procura de algo que escondesse as marcas que haviam em sua pele. Assim que estava pronto, desceu desajeitadamente por causa da ligeira dor que sentia. Cumprimentou a todos com bom humor.

- Bom dia, Ken-kun! – cumprimentou Omi, simpático como sempre.

- E aí, Bela Adormecida? Dormiu bem hoje? – zoou Yohji, com um cigarro na boca logo de manhã.

- Dormi sim! Bom dia, Aya. – disse, contente, mostrando um belo sorriso para o espadachim, que nem respondeu. Aquilo fez o sangue subir à cabeça do moreninho, fazendo-o estourar. – Ah, que merda, Aya! Mesmo depois do que aconteceu entre a gente você não me dá nem um bom-dia?

- E se mesmo depois do que aconteceu você não percebeu que eu gosto de ficar quieto no meu canto de manhã e também ao consegue me aceitar como sou, não vejo mais razão para continuarmos. – vociferou, a face lívida de uma fúria nunca vista pelos outros dois, que se entreolharam, assustados.

- Não precisa mesmo! Na verdade você nunca quis nada além de sexo comigo, não é! – se fosse possível deixar Yohji e Omi mais surpresos, a resposta de Ken o fez. O espadachim nem respondeu, subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Desceu pouco depois, com uma grande mochila, com a sua preciosa katana enrolada em panos despontando de um dos bolsos, e mais duas sacolas pequenas. Os outros três se entreolharam intrigados, não entendendo tudo aquilo. Omi tomou coragem e perguntou:

- Aonde vai, Aya-kun?

- Também não vejo mais razões para continuar aqui. Vou pedir à Manx que me transfira. – respondeu, ainda mais frio que antes.

- Aya, espera! – pediu o moreno, correndo atrás do ruivo, que o ignorou. – AYAAAA!

FIM DO FLASHBACK

"As rosas não falam

Simplesmente as rosas exalam

O perfume que roubam de ti"

Começo a chorar ainda mais. Enquanto as lágrimas escorriam pelo meu rosto, eu sinto um pungente odor de rosas. E então me lembro de novo de você. Na verdade, não era você que tinha cheiro de rosas, mas as rosas que têm o seu cheiro...aah...queria que elas pudessem me aconchegar como você faria, se não fosse tão frio...

"Devias vir

Para ver os meus olhos tristonhos"

Volta pra mim...volta para eu dizer o quanto eu estou arrependido de ter brigado com você...eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Aya...

Não consigo mais controlar meus soluços e finalmente me entrego à dor em meus coração.

"E quem sabe, sonhava meus sonhos,

Por fim"

O único brilho que os olhos de Ken possuíam era o que vinha do reflexo das lágrimas que ainda não escorreram. Condoído, Omi fez menção de ir confortar o amigo, mas Yohji o impediu:

- Não, Omicchi...é melhor deixar ele lé com as suas dores. Nada do que você disser ou fizer vai tirar aquela ferida do coração dele.

- Tá bom, então... – concordou, resignado. – mas eu quero deixar um chocolate quente pronto para quando ele resolver entrar...está ficando tão frio... – estremeceu, sendo abraçado pelo playboy. – me ajuda?

- Claro. – dito, entraram, deixando o jogador sozinho no jardim.

Ken ainda chorava, abraçado aos joelhos, formando uma bolinha, quando sentiu um par de braços fortes e um suave aroma de rosas ligriramente diferente do que inundava o lugar. Se desenrolou e olhou para trás, surpreso.

- A-A-Aya! – gaguejou um pouco ao ver o ruivo ali, o aconchegando contra o peito e secando levemente suas lágrimas.

- Desculpe, Ken...eu fui um idiota...falei um monte sobre você me entender e me aceitar como eu sou, mas eu não te entendi e nem te aceitei como você é: esquentadinho...pavio-curto... – Ken deu um sorrisinho amarelo. – carente...lindo... – interrompeu-se e aproximou a face até seus lábios quase tocarem os do moreninho. – Me perdoa? Eu prometo arcar com os ônus e bônus de ser seu namorado. – o jogador se surpreendeu com as palavras do espadachim e indagou:

- Namorado! Mas...isso quer dizer que você vai assumir tudo...para todos...? – o ruivo apenas confirmou com a cabeça, roçando os lábios nos de Ken, deixando o jogador com água na boca. – Aceita?

- Claro...agora pára de me enrolar e me bei-hmm...- para bom entendedor, meia palavra basta. O espadachim o calou com um beijo quente e carinhoso, que durou até o fôlego se fazer necessário. – Bem vindo de volta, Ayan... – disse, com o rosto coladinho no do outro.

- Obrigado, Kenken... – agradeceu, sem perder a chance de mordiscar os lábios vermelhos e iniciar outro beijo.

"Ah...foi só um sonho..." – pensou Ken, suspirando tristemente. Levantou e ia sair do quarto quando ouviu uma voz sonolenta vinda da cama:

- Ahn! Aonde você vai, Kenken? Volta pra cama...vem...

- Não era um sonho, então? – indagou, voltando com prazer para o leito onde estava o ruivo, meio grogue.

- O quê não era um sonho? – perguntou, as pálpebras semi-cerradas de sono, moldando o corpo do moreno ao seu. Olhando em volta, Ken percebeu que aquele não era o seu quarto, era o de Aya.

- Achei que fosse só um sonho que você tivesse voltado...

- Voltei. E não quero sair daqui nunca. Amo você, meu Kenken...

- Eu também te amo, Ayan... – trocaram carícias doces e beijos até voltarem aos braços de Morpheus nos braços um do outro.

Fim!

N.A.: AÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ! Finalmente! Minha primeira fic de Weiß e meu primeiro lemon! . Duo orgulhosa

Agradecimentos: a Mystik, sem quem essa fic nunca teria saído. MUUUUITO OBRIGADA, MOXAAA!


End file.
